El amor es
by syani123
Summary: This is a series of One-shots of many couples from Cars and Cars 2 Warning: YAOI/SLASH DJxWingo FrancescoxLighting JeffxLewis and others -Discontinued-
1. Jealous

Hello, To start this, I won t write since...dunno almost a year or two, damn im so fucking lazy and I think I lost the touch because all I do it sucks

Another thing...This is my first time writing a story in english, im Mexican so, my native language is Spanish, so tell me how is this

I hope you like it

Warning: DJ x Wingo (the DRH guys) SLASH -

* * *

><p>It was a nice evening at Flo s, DJ, the member of the DRH was taking a drink with his friend Wingo at his side, both DRH were taking a nice time together, Boost and Snot Rod decided to take a drive while DJ and Wingo preffered to take somehting to drink, DJ look at Wingo and try to make a conversation, but his friend was too distracted enjoying his drink to pay attention to DJ.<p>

DJ sighed and something caught his eye at the other side of the place, just almost in the corner two red cars

It was that Lighting McQueen and that italian car, Franciasco something, DJ didn t remembered well his name...saw both cars cuddling each other while they whispered something to each other, both males seem to be really in love with each other

DJ looked over Francesco, watching him with detail, he never pay attention but the italian formula car was very handsome, those open wheels make him look very attractive, oh and his hazel eyes, he can see now why almost every girl and even many male cars had a crush with him, DJ felt he was blushing when he saw Francesco look at him and winked to him, he looked to other way a few seconds, just to return to watch them again, this time Francesco and Lighting were about to kiss

"DJ, ey are you there man?"asked Wingo, seeing that DJ won t hear him "What are you looking at?" he nudged him softly, trying to have a little of attention

"Uhm? what?" DJ wake up from his trance and looked to Wingo, who seemed quite upset

"I ask you what are ya lookin at man?" say again Wingo, suspicious

"Ah, nothing...just those two" pointed with his tire at Lighting and Francesco, who shared a soft kiss "I just realize that formula guy is really hot"

"What?" Wingo starting to get upset, he drove in front of DJ

"Woah chill out Wingo...I just said he was extremly hot, sexy and that Lighting dude have a lot of luck" said DJ playfull, enjoying the face of Wingo

"You asshole!" exclaimed Wingo glaring him

DJ then kiss him, Wingo didn t hesitate and kissed him back, Wingo close his eyes as he felt that DJ deepened the kiss, after a minute DJ broke the kiss letting both catch their breath

"You are so cute when you are jealous" DJ laughed nudging softly Wingo s hood, the green and purple car blushed "And you know I love you, babe"

Wingo smiled, forgetting all the anger "I love you too...asshole" and then he kissed him again

* * *

><p>Not sure about this, I want to do another ones...but trust me...I will take a lot of time, for the job and blah blah bleh Reviews are Welcome<p> 


	2. Candys

Not sure about this

Warning: Yaoi/slash

Pairing: Francesco/Lighting

Candy -

* * *

><p>"This place it s a boring" Francesco told to himself, Route 66 was a beautifull road, but really boring if you are alone, he decided to take a drive just to think, since he just had a few days before his return to italy, slowing down wasn t bad after all<p>

"here you are!" said a familiar voice behind him

Francesco turned his gaze to look at Lighting, who was approaching, the italian racer smiled "Ciao amore" they both nuzzled softly

"you were been here all the time?" Lighting asked "I was looking for you..."

"Si, Francesco just a wanted to see a the place...its a beautifull" he drove in front of Lighting so he can see the sea blue eyes of Lighting

"Yeah...it is" Lighting said and he kiss him

"You were looking for a Francesco?" said the italian racer after a few seconds of silence

"Oh yes!" Lighting remembered "Oh nothing important, you just missed the candys" he chuckled

"Uhh? What are you a talking about?" Francesco now notice that Lighting had something in his mouth

"It was kind of funny, a candy seller start to give everyone free candys" Lighting explained

"That s a werid" Francesco said "did you a take one for Francesco?"

"No" Laughed Lighting as he tasted his own candy on prupose

"What? Why?" Francesco complained

"Because I barely got one for myself, many cars got their own free candy...I can t take another one" Lighting said playfull

Francesco looked at him kind upset, Lighting still tasted his candy as he smiled to him inocently

"That s a too bad" The italian formula car sighed, and got closer to Lighting, who now looked confused "Francesco really wanted a candy...you a know"

"I already told you..." Lighting started but was cut by a soft kiss from Francesco, he chuckled before Francesco trial a serial kisses in his lips, Lighting laughed and kiss Francesco in the lips, who gladly responded, both passed from soft kisses to deep ones, to get into the passionate ones

Francesco pulled away suddenly after a few seconds, with a wide grin in his face, Lighting looked at him confused, the american racer notice that Francesco had his candy in his mouth

"Grazie for the candy mio amore" Francesco winked to Lighting before he race back to radiator springs

Lighting stay there a few seconds while he blushed, he them smiled and follow him, he wanted his candy back

* * *

><p>and here is another one, uhhh its short but ah, well I tried I think the next one will be a JeffxLewis...just want to think on something good<p> 


	3. Nice Words

So...like I said before...here is JeffxLewis, uhhh yeah I suck...lol XD

Hell yeah im like the third person who write something about those two XD (this page needs moar of this pairing)

anyway...here is n.n

WARNINGS: **YAOI/SLASH**,**_ Sex Mention thing_**...ahh yeah...I m so freaking perv, and** LEWISxJEFF**

* * *

><p>Lewis Hamilton wake up slowly, he looked at the window and sighed frustrated as he see it wasn´t even morning yet, he just managed to sleep a few hours, but he was loosing his sleep so easy, he saw his lover at his side, who, unlike him was sleeping peacefull, he smiled as he remembered just a few hours ago, having fun together. Blushing, Lewis nuzzled him softly, feeling the warmth of their engines<p>

"Are you awake?" Jeff asked lazily, waking up for the movement of the other

"sorry, didn´t mean to wake you up" Lewis smiled

"No problem" He yawned "I can go back to sleep again"

They both smiled to each other and both cuddled softly

"You are so beautifull" Lewis whispered suddenly

Jeff smiled and give his lover a playfull look "I´m so tired to do a third round you know" he chuckled

"What? no, I...I really mean that you are beautifull" Lewis said blushing

"Oh...ok then you are so sexy" Jeff smiled inocently

Lewis sighed "Why always when I make you a compliment you think I want to do it?"

"Hmm I don t know...maybe because you ALWAYS start in being so nice?" Jeff laughed, he wouldn´t acepted, but he melted when Lewis whisper seductive things to him "Like a few hours maybe?"

"Man...you sometimes complain about that I don t tell you anything nice" Lewis sighed

"As if I didn´t know you" Jeff rolled his eyes

Lewis look to other side faking sadness "Man...I just wanted to tell you something nice...and you always think I just want to do it" he sighed as he closed his eyes, he must resist to not chuckle

"Don´t be a such a drama love" Jeff looked at him confused, Lewis didn t answer, he nudge him soflty "Come on...im sorry...you know I love you"

Lewis laughed as he drove in front of Jeff, the british racer smiled lovingly and kissed him deeply, Jeff closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, after a minute he pulled away to take his breath, Lewis give him a seductive smile "I love you too dear"

Jeff look at the black car and blushed awkwardly, Lewis half closed his eyes and kiss him again and the yellow racer kiss back, Lewis lick Jeff´s lips asking him permission, he didn t need another request and opened his mouth and let his lover devour his mouth

The need for air make both pulled away, they smiled to each other, Lewis caressed Jeff´s cheek with his tire

"Hmm..You still remember the first time we met?" Jeff whispered closing his eyes and cuddle the other racer

"I m still trying to forget it" Lewis sighed

Jeff can´t help but burst in laugher as he remembered when they first met, Lewis hate that Jeff wouldn´t let him forget their first meeting, The british car hit the hood of the american racer softly with his nose, trying to shut him up

"Owww why did you do that?" Jeff complained as he glared the black car "That hurts you know!"

"I thought you said you were so tired" Lewis said rubbing softly with his nose where he hit Jeff, making Jeff smile at the touch

"Well you know...maybe I can handle a third round" Jeff looked at him seductively

Lewis smiled and didn t need another word before he got more intimate with his lover

* * *

><p>I´m not sure about other the next pairing, maybe I´ll wrote some MiguelxMax or maybe I´ll do another FrancescoxLighting or more JeffxLewis, I don´t know yet<p>

Also...I HATE this chap, sucks alot  
>Why the hell im so perv? ¬¬<p>

Reviews are Welcome


End file.
